Digital Eleven
by rjmiyaki
Summary: The Digidestined are in another world after defeating Apocalymon. Raimon Eleven is in danger of being benched forever, so at first some of the DigiDestined them joined the team, then soon it was all of them. The matches get weirder, and weirder, as everyone uses special legal powers during the games. They train everyday, and master these powers in order to win. K plus: Some lang.
1. Episode 1

I saw the first three episodes of INAZUMA ELEVEN in the Nintendo e-Shop, and got hyped for a Digimon crossover of this. Remember, it's the first three episodes that I saw. I only saw this after Nintendo Direct 2.13.14. Sorta sad that they didn't say anything about Kingdom Hearts on Wii U. Please tell me who the characters are. I have no idea what their personalities are, and can't recognize them on the character roster on Wikipedia.

**I Do Not Own Digimon or INAZUMA ELEVEN**

For Tai, and his friends, Soccer was a fun game, where there's no evil along with this. Unfortunately, they're about to find out, after defeating Apocalymon, that Soccer might be the fate of the world soon(So I've heard of). After defeating him, they got sucked into another portal.

* * *

Mark Evans is a spirited young man, who's a fan of Football, which is another version of Soccer. He aims his team to go from Underdogs, to having to be the top team in the country. After school, he went over to a shack, where his team was, just lounging around.

"C'mon guys! We have to practice, in order to be in the Frontier tournament!" Mark said.

"What's the use if we have only 7 players?" One kid playing on something that looked like, or is an old classic Nintendo DS, and named Todd, said.

"You think just not playing Soccer is apart of a Soccer club!?" Mark said. "Then why is it called a soccer club, if you're not playing soccer!?" He slammed the door behind him, only for a sign to fall down. He rearranged it back to where it was.

"Hey Mark!" A voice called out. A girl almost the same size of Mark, came rushing up to him.

"Oh, hey Sylvia." Mark said.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get the field back for us again." Sylvia said.

"Ah, it's okay." Mark said.

"Where is everyone?" Sylvia said.

"Same place as usual." Mark said.

"Should I yell at them again?" Sylvia said.

"It's okay." Mark said. "They'll come out when they're ready to play." He juggled the ball in his hands. "After all. They joined the club to play soccer, right?"

"So, you going to the River Front again?" Sylvia said. "But isn't playing with Elementary Students enough practice?"

"Uh, you'd be surprised for their experience." Mark said.

* * *

Kari Kamiya awakens to be under a bridge. Her best friend, and Digimon partner, Gatomon awoken next to her.

"Ugh. Someone roughed up the litter box?" Gatomon said.

"No. I don't know where we are." Kari said. "This doesn't seem anything familiar in Japan."

"Is it the Digital World?" Gatomon said.

"Okay! Pass it!" A voice yelled. They followed the voice, and they saw a boy playing soccer with Elementary Students.

"Hey, are they playing soccer?" Kari said.

"Doesn't Tai play?" Gatomon said.

"Well yeah. But I want to see what they're doing." Kari said, walking off.

"Kari, wait!" Gatomon called out.

"And try to act as if you're my pet, okay?" Kari said. Gatomon nodded, and went to her fours.

* * *

Mark was passing and defending the ball with Elementary school students.

"Nice pass!" Mark said.

"Hey, can I play too?" A voice said. Mark turned to see Kari walking up to him.

"Oh. Sure! Why not?" Mark said. "I'm Mark Evans. And who are you?"

"Kari Kamiya." Kari said. "I couldn't help but wanting to play along with you guys too. After all, my brother, Tai does play Soccer, and I play a little bit too."

"He does? Oh, I might want to face off against his team." Mark said.

"Uh, he doesn't have a team. He's just really good at playing soccer with his friends." Kari said. Tai technically does have a team back in their world, but she can't say that.

"Well, I think I should show you some moves." Mark said. "And I couldn't help, but notice your pet. What a cute cat."

"Thanks." Kari said. Kari went off at the opposite end of the goal. Mark passed the ball to her. Kari then gave it a real good kick. Mark even had some trouble with the ball.

"Whoa! That was some kick!" Mark said.

"Thanks." Kari said. "Actually, I didn't know I was that good. Gee. Tai would be proud of me."

"You can kick as good as Maddie over there." Mark said, pointing to a girl, a little younger than Kari, drinking from a bottle.

"Really? You think so?" The girl said.

"I'd believe in Mark." Kari said.

"Okay, but watch out for MY killer shot!" A boy with a blue hat said. He kicked the ball, only to miss the goal, and to have it almost hit two guys. Mark gasped.

"Which one of you punks did that?" The taller person said.

"Punks?" Kari said.

"A-Are you okay?" Mark said, going up to the two. "I'm really sorry about that." He was bowing. "So, uh, can we have our ball ba-" Suddenly, he was kicked in the stomach!

"Mark!" Kari yelled. She ran up to him. "Hey! Why'd you do that for!?"

"Hmm...A little girl like you shouldn't be messing with us." The taller person said. "Just stand aside."

"No! I will not!" Kari said. "I won't let you hurt him!" A person with white hair was passing by, and overheard the conversation.

"Hey, look at the kid. From Raimon Middle School." The shorter person said. "I didn't know they even had members. Anyway, you're obviously new here. So, we'll give you the run down. Stay out of our way, or end up like this guy."

"You're heartless!" Kari said. "You have no feelings for children! Is that all you do? Shake kids younger than you to get the lunch money out?"

"Ooh. You have fire in your eyes. I like it." The taller person said, getting ready for a slap. "But, we warned ya."

"If you lay one hand on my little sister, I'll pummel you into the ground!" A voice yelled. They saw someone with spiky hair, and blue goggles on his head.

"Tai!" Kari called out. Tai came down.

"Now, here's the run down on me, buddy." Tai said. "Do anything to hurt my little sister, and I'll come after you."

"What? All I'm showing this punk, is how a real kick goes." The person said. "Like this!" He kicked the ball, only to flip over, landing on his back, and have the ball go for Maddie!

"Maddie! Look out!" Kari yelled. Suddenly, the person in white hair, kicked the ball back to the taller person's face! They were in awe. Once the ball came down, his face was burnt.

"Why you!" The shorter person said. Gatomon hissed at him, then raised her claws. The person freaked, then ran away. "We're going to get back at you one day!" He was carrying his buddy out of there.

"Thanks mister." Maddie said. The person smiled slightly at her, then was walking away.

"Wait a second!" Mark said. "Do you play soccer for anyone? That was an impressive kick! If you don't, you should. You should practice with us." The person walked away.

"You okay Kari? Did they do something?" Tai said.

"Uh, no. Not at all." Kari said.

"That's good." Tai said. Mark went over to him.

"Hey, you must be her big brother." Mark said. "My name's Mark."

"Tai." Tai said.

"Your little sister is a great kicker." Mark said.

"Well, she does play a little bit." Tai said.

"No, I mean, real good." Mark said. "Here. Watch." Kari proceeded to kick again, and Mark was having trouble again. But this time, he couldn't hold on to the ball, and it went into the goal. "Whoa! That was great!"

"Wow. I knew Kari was pretty good, but, this is WAY better!" Tai said.

"Sure is." Kari said.

"Have you been practicing while I was gone at camp?" Tai said.

"No. That's the weird part." Kari said.

"Well, you should maybe practice with my club sometime." Mark said.

"That sounds great." Tai said. "Haven't played soccer, since..." He was about to say entering the Digital World, but stopped himself. "Uh, since...I went to camp. That was a few days ago. My friend Sora also plays. We'll go to you guys sometime. Right now, we've got to go."

"Alright! See ya!" Mark called out. Tai and Kari left, with Gatomon.

"Where's Agumon?" Kari said.

"In the forest." Tai said. "Couldn't have them freaking out over a toy sized Dinosaur."

"I'm thinking of joining their club." Kari said.

"I think it's a school club though." Tai said.

"I don't know." Kari said. "It felt like I was using my Crest power in my heart."

"You mean your crest of light?" Tai said. "Try to control it. You'd wouldn't want people freaking over using powers in a soccer game. Also, that'd be cheating."

"Anyway, we should find the rest of our friends." Kari said.

"Psst! Tai!" Agumon whispered to them. They saw him peaking his head out. Tai freaked, and covered his head.

"What's wrong with you? There's no such thing as a Dinosaur shaped flower." Tai said.

"Uh, well, I found our friends." Agumon said.

* * *

Later in at campfire

"So, this isn't our world, but it is Japan." Izzy said.

"Yeah." Tai said. "Also, a weird thing is, while kicking a soccer ball with a kid named Mark, Kari felt she was using the power of her crest in her heart."

"Oh great. Probably now, we'll be cheating at a soccer game if we're using our crest powers." Sora said.

"I sorta promised we'd practice with his team tomorrow." Tai said.

"Just hopefully you won't kick the ball like a fireball." T.K. said.

"I'm still wondering about that person." Kari said. "He kicked that ball good."

"He's has Matt's cool." Tai said.

"I'm still trying to find out why we were brought to this place." Izzy said. "There's no trouble here, so why are we here?"

"I don't know." Matt said. "Until then, try to find out a way to get us back to our world."

"I guess we'll be hiding here." Gabumon said.

"We need a real house!" Mimi said.

"Yeah, but we can't just go up to a house, say 'Hi, we're kids who saved a Digital World from being destroyed, can we come in and live in here temporarily?'" Joe said.

"Then what are supposed to do?" Sora said.

"I guess we can go fishing everyday, so there's food, but shelter." Kari said.

"That's going to be a mess." T.K. said.

"Especially if people find us here." Izzy said. "I don't think park rangers like children being here. Anyway, we have two options. One stay here, and camp out for a little bit."

"Hey! What's going on in there!" A voice yelled.

* * *

10 Minutes later

"Or two, become orphans." Izzy said.

"Oh man. I don't want to be an orphan." T.K. said.

"Especially when we have parents in another world." Kari whispered.

"Just don't have these kids play with us." Agumon whispered.

"Yeah." Tai said. "Well, on the bright side, we could be signed up to Mark's middle school. What did that guy said? Raimon Middle School?"

"Aw. I want to play soccer too." Kari said.

"Maybe we could have them talk to them, and let you sign up?" Tai said.

"Anyway. At least we have shelter." Joe said.

"Yeah. But as orphans." Mimi said.

"Let's just see what Tomorrow brings." Palmon said.

* * *

Tomorrow at Raimon Middle School, as they wished. Kari and T.K. were at Raimon Elementary School.

"No Way!" Mark yelled. He was gasping to see the person who kicked the ball great yesterday standing in his class.

"Oh, are you two buddies?" The teacher said.

"Well, no. I mean, it's not like we're buddies, but..." Mark started. 'You're the greatest Grandpa!'

"Well, why don't you take a seat." The teacher said. "Anyway, this is Axel Blaze. He just transferred into our school. There are also two more, but they didn't show up." Tai and Sora rushed through the door.

"Sorry we're late!" Tai yelled. Mark gasped even more!

'Grandpa! You're awesome!' Mark thought.

"Well, here they are. This is Tai, and Sora. They're orphans from the orphanage. So make these three welcome."

'Orphans? They didn't tell me they're orphans.' Mark said. 'If they did, then I would have talked to mom about it. Ah, oh well. They're great soccer players, so I've heard. This just keep getting better and better.' After the school day. "Hey Tai! Wait up!" Mark yelled running down the stairs.

"Oh, Mark. Nice to see you again." Tai said. "This is Sora. The one I talked about yesterday."

"Nice to meet you Sora." Mark said. "I'm Mark Evans."

"So I've heard you're a soccer player, and have a club?" Sora said.

"Right. Well, we're short on some players." Mark said.

"Well, we can join up." Tai said.

"You will!? That's great!" Mark said.

"Is it available for all ages?" Tai said.

"Let me guess, your sister Kari wants to play too?" Mark said. "Well, I can probably make it work. If so, then she's on the team as well."

"That's great!" Tai said.

"Anybody who loves to play is welcome." Mark said. "Though I couldn't get Axel to get to play. He said he quit."

"How come?" Sora said.

"He wouldn't say." Mark said. "Anyway, we have a big match coming up in a few days. An exhibition match. It's the first that we ever played. The opponent is Royal Academy!"

"What's that?" Tai said.

"You mean you don't know?" Mark said. "They're the strongest soccer team in the whole country!"

"What!? We have a match against that good of a team!?" Tai exclaimed.

"Then we'd better play our hardest." Sora said.

"If we lose the match, the soccer club will be disbanded!" Mark said.

"They can't do that!" Tai said. "We just got to this world!"

"TAI!" Sora yelled. Mark had beady eyes.

"Uh...This world?...You're aliens!?" Mark said.

"No! No! Shh!" Tai said. "Okay. So we are, but we're human. It's just another Earth."

"So, you do have a team?" Mark said.

"Yeah. We're good." Tai said. "Our friend Izzy's trying to find a way to get back to our own world. Just keep this a secret."

"I will. Anyway, let's go to the team." Mark said. When he reported the news to them, they all were sweating, and had beady eyes.

"You actually said yes to them?" Todd said.

"Yes of course!" Mark said. "I'm not going to let them shut us down! I'll get our numbers up to eleven, just watch!"

"But, we're up against Royal." The kid with an orange afro said.

"Yeah, and we have 7 players." A kid who looks like a smart student said.

"Make that 9." Mark said. "I've got two great soccer players on our team. Meet Tai and Sora."

"Hey." Tai said. "We're great soccer players."

"We're not going to back down against Royal." Sora said.

"Pretty soon, there could be 10, if they let Tai's little sister play." Mark said. "She's a great kicker too! Even though she is pretty young."

"But this is a Middle School Club." A kid who's fairly large, and eating chips, and had a helmet, named Jack said.

"Well, we're pretty desperate for players. I'll just tell them that." Mark said. "It's a risk we have to take. Anyway, if you guys don't want to help, then we'll find more players!"

"Actually, we could possible get their butts up." Tai said.

"Just leave them to us." Sora said.

"Oh, okay." Mark said. "Shouldn't be that hard to find players." He left with signs, that I suppose says, join the Raimon Soccer Club.

"So, you lied or something." Todd said.

"Nope. We're serious." Tai said. "So get up, and play!"

"You sound a lot like Mark you know?" The kid with the afro said. Tai and Sora fainted.

* * *

Later, at Sunset

Tai, Sora and Kari were walking along, with their Digimon acting like toys, in their normal clothing, since the schools has a uniform, when they saw Mark talk to Axel again. Axel went over the fence, and onto the other road, a few feet down.

"Had any luck convincing Axel yet?" Tai said.

"Nope." Mark said. "Any luck with training the team?"

"They're so stubborn." Sora said.

"What about me?" Kari said. "Am I on the team?"

"Well, since I said we're desperate, the super attendant's daughter actually convinced him to let you be on the team." Mark said. "I can swear, they really don't have faith in us winning the game with Royal."

"We'll give it all we got." Tai said.

"Anyway, time to train myself!" Mark said. Later, he has a tire on his back, and was swinging a tire around, trying to defend against a ball shot.

"Uh, Mark. Is this really necessary?" Kari said.

"I'm the goalie, so I need to practice my defending." Mark said. "Come on!" He threw the tire once more, and when he successfully guarded agains that one, his hands were glowing yellow, and there was a yellow pulse going from them. The three were in awe.

"Whoa. Look at Mark." Kari said. "It's like he has powers."

"Got it!" Mark said. Aaaand after a second, he was knocked back again. "Ow."

"Your training routine is seriously nutso man." A voice said. A kid with rather cyan hair walked up to him.

"Nathan?" Mark said.

"I'm guessing they're the new members." Nathan said.

"Yeah." Mark said. "They're good players. Kari maybe little, but she kicked good. I had a had a hard time defending against her shot. I learned this routine in that book." They opened the book, but there was nothing but scribbles.

"They're just scribbles." Tai said.

"But, you actually can read this?" Nathan said.

"Yep. That page shows how to stop a shot." Mark said.

"It, It does?" Kari said. "I don't see it."

"My grandpa was the one who wrote it." Mark said. "He died before I was born, but he was the coach of the Raimon Middle School soccer club. I think this is a super special training notebook. If I'm going to stop any of those Royal guys shots, then I've got to be ready."

"Us too." Tai said.

"Wow. You guys really want to beat those guys." Nathan said. They nodded. "I'm in."

"You are?" Mark said. "That's great!"

"Now we actually have eleven." Kari said.

"I did it guys." Nathan said. The rest of the team were there.

"You'll die from exhaustion before the game can actually begin." One kid with short pinkish hair, named Kevin said.

"Nah. I'll be just fine." Mark said.

"They were here before I even came." Nathan said. "Watching you train."

"It got to me, how the way you were walking up to people at school today. Especially a Sumo Wrestler." The kid who's with knowledge said.

"You tried to ask a Sumo Wrestler?" Sora said.

"It got to me too." Kevin said.

"And that training." Todd said. "It just got me fired up, you know captain?"

"I want to try that training method too." The kid with orange afro said.

"Me too!" A kid who's almost Kari's size, named Timmy said.

"Can we all do it?" Jack said.

"Your call Mark." Tai said.

"Of course you guys can!" Mark said, with tears in his eyes. "I'd love you guys to do it! Yeah! Let's do it!"

"Right!" Everyone yelled. Soon they were all doing the routine, including Kari. Tai objected at first, but she did great with the routine. They were all fired up for tomorrow!

* * *

GAME DAY

"Okay guys. This is the big game." Mark said. They were all in their uniforms. "We have one more playing with us for a switch out. This is Maxwell Carson. He'll help along too."

"But you can call me Max; I'm totally cool with that. Once I saw you asking around for players, I thought this can cure my boredom." Max said.

"Eh, look. This is pretty much a big deal." Tai said.

"And we take soccer seriously, you know?" Kevin said.

"Well I do too." Max said. "I never played soccer before, but I think I'll catch on pretty quick."

"So now we have 1 substitute on the team." Kari said.

"make that 2." A person behind her said. Kari got chills up her spine.

"Oh, sorry. Jim Wrath also joined." Mark said.

"Yep. That's me." Jim said. "I joined to prove that I exist." They all had anime sweet on the back of their heads.

* * *

At the field

"I wonder when this Royal team's coming." Patamon said, in T.K.'s arms.

"I hope the team's ready." T.K. said.

"Where could the Royal team be?" Mimi said. Then, the wind speed came up suddenly. The goal post was rattling.

"Is this a hurricane!?" Izzy said. Soon, coming up from a dust cloud, a gigantic vehicle was on the streets.

"What's that!?" Agumon yelled.

"Is that their transportation system!?" Joe exclaimed.

"They must have expensive things." Tai said, with the team on the field. A red carpet came out, and from the looks, soldiers are saluting, while having foots on balls. The team was in awe. The team emerged from the vehicle.

"Tell me Jude." One kid said. "Why did you want to play this rag tag team again? How's this going to improve our soccer skills?"

"Cause we might learn something interesting here." Jude, the kid who actually wears goggles over his eyes, and have a red cape said.

"Interesting how?" The same kid asked. Jude looked at Axel first, then he noticed Tai, Kari, and Sora.

"You'll find out." Jude said. "This might really get interesting from the looks." A man on a chair emerged on the top of the vehicle.

"Of all the schools he could have chosen...Hmph. This must be fate." The man said. Mark walked up to Jude.

"I'm the Raimon Middle School soccer team captain. My name is Mark Evans." Mark said. "Thank you for offering this exhibition game with us today."

"This is a new field for us." Jude said. "You mind if we warm up a little?"

"Uh, sure. Go right ahead." Mark said. The Royal teal was practicing. One kid with an eyepatch vanished. "What the heck!?"

"He vanished!" Kari yelled. The kid was seeable again. He kicked the ball. A kid smaller than Kari was juggling the ball all around him. Above him, below him, even behind him!

"What's up with those crazy moves!?" The kid with the afro said. A huge kid hit the ball with his head, and it went really fast.

"They're that good!?" Tai exclaimed.

"I don't even know if these moves are even legal!" Kari yelled. Jude looking at Mark. He snapped his fingers, and one of the kids passed the ball to someone else. Then, once he kicked the ball to Jude, he kicked real hard, and it was speeding to him! Mark grabbed the ball, and was struggling. Once it stopped, the ball was smoking, and his gloves had burnt marks.

"Captain!" They all yelled. Kari went to him, and saw the burnt ball, and burnt gloves.

"The ball, and his gloves...They're smoking." Kari said.

"What are we facing?" Sora said.

"Now this is getting interesting!" Mark said, with a smile.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Please tell me the team members names! I do not know them!


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2

**I Do Not Own Digimon or Inazuma Eleven**

_Kari: After we ended up in some other world, we agreed to join the Raimon Soccer Team. We trained very hard, and are up to the Royal Academy team. That is, until we saw them play. Their moves look like what you expect from a Digimon! What did we get ourselves into?_

_Royal is Here!_

"I'm so pumped up!" Mark said. "C'mon! Let's go guys! Let's show them how our training went!" They had anime sweat on the back of their heads.

"But Mark, I mean captain! We can't face up agains these guys!" Kari said. "We did say we wouldn't back down, but that's before we saw their moves! Are they even legal?"

"And, uh...I've just got to go to the bathroom!" Jack said, running.

"Jack!" Mark called out.

"Well Mark. What an interesting team you have here." Jude said. "I think you need an extra player."

"But..." Mark started.

"Hey Mark!" Sylvia called out. "Guess what! Willie said he's going to join the team!"

"Is he athletic?" Sora said.

"Eh, not really." Nathan said.

"Willie Glass is the name." Willie said. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise Willie." Mark said.

"Now I'm happy to be on your little team, but under one condition." Willie said.

"Condition?" Mark said.

"I'm not wearing anything except the number 10 on my uniform." Willie said. They groaned.

"Request approved!" Mark said.

"What!?" They all yelled.

"You can't be serious!" Todd exclaimed.

"Yes I am!" Mark said. They fainted on their backs.

"Hmm. Now that you have me as an ace, victory is assured." Willie said.

"Mr. Evans! Mr. Evans!" A teacher was calling, while running up to them. "What is the hold up?"

"Er, Jack had to go to the bathroom." Mark said.

"We can't keep our guests waiting any longer. You have to start!" The teacher said.

"Er, we have to search the school for him!" Mark said. "He''s not about to miss the most important game!"

"Right. Hey Matt!" Tai yelled. "We need your help with something!" Matt went up to them.

"What's up?" Matt said.

"Er, we're short a player since he gone to the bathroom, and he's gone for a long time." Tai said.

"So we have to search the school?" Matt said. They nodded. "Right, I suppose the Digimon can help. Can't keep them a secret any longer."

"Yeah. Rumor has it, that if Royal wins, the Home team's school get demolished!" Joe said.

"That's terrible!" Kari exclaimed. "We have to search all around school!"

"We're ready guys!" Gatomon said.

"Hey. You're that pet from the other day." Mark said.

"We can introduce ourselves later, but right now, all you need to know, is that we won't hurt you guys. So don't panic." Agumon said.

* * *

In a Boy's Bathroom.

"Not in here." Kevin said, checking the four stalls in the bathroom. "Not in here...Not in here...Or this one either. Hey, any luck?" Agumon popped his head from the air ducts.

"Nothing but rats, in which Gatomon's eating." Agumon said.

"Argh! I can't believe him. This is taking forever!" Kevin said.

"Jack! We need you!" Mark said, jumping over head on the stalls to find Jack. "C'mon Jack, this is very impor-!" He found someone, but it wasn't Jack. Mark got pounded by mops, and toilet rolls. "Sorry!"

"Jack!" T.K. was calling out. "Hello!? Jack!?" He ran into A bathroom. "Jack!?" A girl screamed. "Sorry!" He ran out of there.

* * *

"I don't believe it." The teacher said, checking his watch. "This is embarrassing."

"Hey Daniel." One kid said. "Why do we have to play against these maggots anyway?"

"The commander is very interested in a transfer student here." Daniel said. "Wants to see him with our own eyes, and that's it."

"I wonder who it is."

"He's not here yet." Jude said.

"What are you talking about?"

"He'll be here very soon alright. Just be patient." Jude said.

"What do you want to do with him anyway? Steal him and use him for our team?"

"That's for the commander to decide, and we're meant to carry out his orders, right?" Jude said. "And failure is not an option." An older man was spectating from a tree, and smiled a little bit.

* * *

"Any luck?" Tai said.

"Nope." Everyone said.

"Where could he have gone?" Kari said.

"AHH!" Todd yelled. "Look! The locker! It's haunted! We're all dead!"

"Want us to deal with this!?" Gabumon yelled.

"Wait." Mark said. He opened the door, and saw Jack crammed inside of it, and got knocked back by the door flying open.

"Oh, hello captain." Jack said.

"There he is captain." They all said.

"Look Jack, I don't care why you're hiding in there, okay?" Mark said. "Come on out, and let's play."

"Uh, one thing. I'm stuck in here!" Jack yelled. "Help me!"

"Maybe you should play like that?" Biyomon said. "Talk about an iron defense."

"AHH! What's that!?" Jack yelled, then falling on is back.

"Leave it to me captain!" Timmy yelled out.

"Go for it Timmy!" Mark said. Timmy jumped over them, and kicked the locker on it's bottom. Jack got out of the locker.

"Oh. I'm out." Jack said.

"We'll need that kick of yours today. I'm sure." Sora said.

"I'm sorry captain. I got a little scared, that's all." Jack said.

"We know that, but running away isn't the answer to everything." Tai said.

"Running away once, you'll be running away forever." Mark said.

"I'm sorry. Really Sorry." Jack said. "I...I'll do my best out there!"

"That's the spirit!" Kari said.

* * *

On the field

They were all lined up to play.

"At last, It's time for the exhibition match against Raimon Middle School, and Royal Academy!" The referee said. "It's time for the coin toss captains...Uh, Mr. Sharp. The coin toss."

"We don't need that." Jude said. "Let them decide."

"Oh what is this?" The announcer said. "The captain of Royal Academy has threw down the gauntlet of our beloved mark-"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Mimi said.

"I'm Chester Horse from the Chess club." The announcer said. "Chester. Just call me Chester right. For the rest of the day, I'll be your commentator for the game! I've got no time to be introducing myself. The Ball is on the center field, and it looks like Raimon is getting the kickoff they've been waiting for."

"Oh, this is so exciting." Willie said. "I feel like a movie star."

"He's got a point. I've never had this many people looking at me before." Jim said.

"How are you guys so relaxed?" Todd said. "I'm so nervous that I can barely move my legs."

"Ready guys? Give it your best." Mark said. Willie kicked the ball slightly, then Kevin started to dribble it.

"And we're off to a great start!" Chester announced. "Dragonfly passes the ball off to Carson, back again, and they're making a play against Royal!" Two Royal players tried to steal the ball, but Kevin bounced the ball high, and he jumped over the players. He continued to dribble the ball once he was on the ground. "Ooh! Very impressive. Dragonfly won't let himself get beaten so easily."

"Man, am I good." Kevin said. "We might win this."

"Kevin!" Kari called out. Kevin passed the ball, as soon as a little player tried to snatch the ball.

"We can do this." Mark said. "I know we can."

"Kari Kamiya is dribbling the ball very good. She's one great player, for a Elementary School student. Boy, I think they made a good choice on players." Chester said. "Passed it to Swift."

"Take it Kevin!" Nathan said.

"Max!" Kevin yelled.

"And they're hanging on to the ball!" Chester said.

"Tai!" Max called out. Tai got the ball, then dribbled it to the other end, where he was surrounded.

"Hey! I need a little bit of help here!" Tai called out. He kicked the ball past the player to Sora, but she didn't reached the ball in time.

"Oh! And missed the ball! But Dragonfly is lining up for a shot!" Chester said. Kevin jumped up, and kicked the ball. It was going at high speed! "The shot! No way they'll be able to defend against that!"

"This is too easy!" Kari said.

"Yeah! We might be able to wi- Wha!?" Tai said, then exclaimed. The goalie actually got to the ball in time!

"No way!" Kevin said.

"Impossible!" Chester exclaimed.

"Oh darn it!" Everyone, including the Digidestined and Digimon said. They all sat on the ground, disappointed.

"That was so close." Chester said.

"Hey Jude." The goalie said. "I've done my job. Now do yours."

"Sure. I can do that." Jude said. "You ready for Royal boys and girls?" Mark got ready to defend.

"Okay. Here we go." Mark said. Jude passed it off to another player, then kicked at high speed. Mark held on to the ball, until it broke his defense! It knocked him into the goal, along with the ball! Everyone gasped, except the opposing team, and the man on the vehicle.

"They just scored from the other end of the field!" Matt yelled.

"How did they do that!?" T.K. yelled.

"Is this their strength!?" Agumon said.

"Mark!" Kari yelled. They went up to him, who was struggling to get up.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Mark said.

"Don't be." Tai said.

"Something's fishy here." Kari said.

"Who, or WHAT are they?" Sora said.

"We've got to do our best!" Mark said. Then with the duration of the game, they got the ball kicked in their faces, knees, and stomachs, and in the goal. 10-0 was the score.

"And that's the first half whistle." Chester said. "The score it 10 nothing Royal, with Raimon being helpless to defend against the shots. They had to substitute 2 players, since some of them are hurt.

"I can't believe this." Mimi said. "Kari's now out there without Tai and Sora."

"They're our last hope. Now this school might get demolished." Joe said.

"Maybe not." Matt said. "If we have to, we'll send in our Digimon to stop the destruction of the school."

"Kari. You have to win this for us." Tai said on the bench.

"But Tai. I can't." Kari said. "I'm not that good at soccer you know. Maybe I should just quit this."

"Kari! Don't say that!" Mark said. "When I saw you walk up to me the other day, you had the fire of a soccer player in your eyes. You're ready to play this!"

"But, that wasn't actually me." Kari said. "In our world, we had a power inside of us, that makes our Digimon stronger. It's my crest of light that's doing the kicking."

"Well, call on it stronger." Tai said.

"But...Isn't that cheating?" Kari said.

"Remember? You saw Mark's hands glow yellow while defending against the tires." Tai said.

"Now that you mention it, I've seen that too." Mark said.

"And besides, they play as if they're inhuman." Nathan said.

"What are they talking about over there?" Sora said.

"Hey guys. Do your best." T.K. said. "Don't forget, we're here rooting for you guys."

"What's the point?" Jack said.

"The point is, we don't give up!" Mark said.

"Even if we're on the bench, we don't give up!" Tai said. "You have to win this!"

"Where's that team enthusiasm that we saw yesterday?" Sora said. "You were hyped up to play, and now you're giving up!?"

"The odds are against us." Willie said.

"If the odds are against you, you make it better!" Izzy said.

"They were against us in the Digital World too." Patamon said. "We couldn't defeat one evil Digimon, but we never gave up! Soon, we went to higher levels!"

"Yeah. T.K. made me see that." Kari said.

"It was nothing." T.K. said.

"Let's go guys! It's time for the second half!" The referee said.

"It's time for the second half. How will the Raimon Eleven respond to Royal's crossing lead? Especially two great players on the sidelines." Chester said. "It's Royal's kickoff this time!"

"Here we go. Initiate Death Zone." Jude said. Three players ran off. "If he won't come out, we'll force him out." He kicked the ball over the three players. They then jumped high up to the ball, spinning. A dark triangle formed around them

_**DEATH ZONE**_

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Tai yelled.

"What are they doing!?" Gatomon yelled.

"It's some sort of power!" Agumon yelled.

"Is this fair!?" T.K. yelled. The three players stomped on the ball, and it went to Mark. He tried to defend the ball, but hit broke his defense, and knocked him into the goal.

"Keep going guys. Don't stop until he's in the field." Jude said. Axel noticed what he said. It was Raimon's kick.

"Cyclone!" One player yelled. He threw out his feet, and Nathan was surrounded by the Cyclone.

_**CYCLONE**_

He flew upwards.

_**WRATHSHOT**_

Another player stomped on the ball, and it went on to another player. They're not even aiming to the goal now! They're aiming for the players! While still scoring of course. They're taking them out, one by one. Kari and Mark was the only one standing.

"This is horrible!" Mimi yelled.

"They're taking out the players!" Palmon said.

"If this get's really out of hand, then we'll take it over." Agumon said. "Their safety is our number one priority."

"Time to come out." Jude said. Axel was still looking away. "If you don't, then that guy..." He kicked the ball at Mark's head. Then the ball came back to them, and continued to kick it at him.

"They're not even aiming at the goal! They're aiming at Mark's head!" Gatomon said.

"They're baiting someone, I know it." Joe said. Mark couldn't take it anymore.

"MARK!" Kari yelled. She tried to hit the ball with her head, but then got knocked into the goal!

"Kari!" Tai yelled.

"Crap!" Mark yelled. Axel saw her, lying there, then a vision popped in his head. A girl standing in front of headlights. That was it. "A-Are you okay?"

"M...My head." Kari said, weakly.

"Don't worry." Mark said. "You'll be okay. Just hang on. Time out!"

"No Time outs." Jude said.

"That's my little sister!" Tai yelled. Axel paid attention even more. "No! Not again! I won't lose her again!"

"I haven't seen any worth while defense." Jude said. They initiated WRATHSHOT again!

"If you think that's going in, IT'S NOT!" Mark yelled. He was protecting the ball with everything he's got, but it slipped and hit his head!

"This...This is monstrous." Matt said.

"Kari...H-Hang in there." Tai said, getting up. "I'm coming." He tried to go get Kari, but his legs were so hurt, that he only walked a few yards, before falling to his knees.

"Glasses is the only one who can kick off for Raimon!" Chester said. "He's the only one standing!"

"NO! I don't want to be the star anymore!" William yelled. The ran off, and took off his shirt.

"Raimon's miniature Ace has left the field!" Chester said. "The Raimon Eleven are now the Raimon Ten!"

"What a pitiful site." Jude said.

"Surrender." One kid said.

"Just give it up." Another said.

"I guess they really are a bunch of losers." One kid said.

"No we're not!" Mark said. Jude expression changed. He was struggling to get up.

"Mark..." Kari said. "You can't..."

"Do you think I'll let them get away with hurting you!?" Mark said. Tai gasped. "It's never over! Not by a long shot! I'll never give it up!"

"We'll see!" One kid yelled. He kicked the ball again at Mark. Axel looked at the shirt on the ground. He then heard Kari yelped in pain. "Oops. Sorry. I guessed I missed." Axel imagined the vision again. He heard car screeches.

"Yuka..." Axel said. "I hope you'll forgive me for this...But there's another girl in pain...In pain like you...It's just this once..." He picks up the shirt. Mark got knocked in the goal again. 20-0 Royal.

"I can't watch anymore." Matt said.

"I can't just sit by, and watch Kari get hurt!" T.K. said.

"T.K.! Wait! They'll hurt you too!" Matt said.

"Hey! Who's that!?" One kid said. They looked, and saw Axel in a uniform, walking towards the field.

"It's Axel." Chester said. There was two people watching from the window in the principle's office.

"Wait a minute. Could that is what Royal's after?" The woman said.

"Wait a minute. You're not on the soccer club!" The teacher said, going up to him, with the referee.

"It's okay. Let him play." Jude said.

"Wow, you took your sweet time." Mark said, getting up, but tipped over. Axel caught him.

"You okay?" Axel said.

"Yeah." Mark replied. "Though you could have came earlier." Axel smiled a little bit. They all stood up, including Kari.

"Way to go Axel." Kari said.

"Can you play?" Axel said.

"I'm still standing." Kari said.

"Take it easy." Axel said. The whistle tooted, and they continued to play. Kari passed it off to Nathan, but someone stole it, and initiated DEATH SPIRAL again! "Here we go!" Axel ran off to the goal.

"What's he doing!?" Chester said.

"Is he running away?" Matt said.

"No. That's not it." Tai said.

"He has faith in me. Faith that I can stop the ball!" Mark said. He was glowing yellow! The Digidestined and Digimon took note of it. Lightning was coming out of Mark's hand, and he thrusted it forward! A Giant Yellow hand formed, and it stopped the ball! Everyone gasped, including Jude and Axel!

'You're kidding!' The man from before thought. 'It's the legendary God Hand!' The hand disappeared.

_***Theme Song Starts***_

"He stopped it!" Tai cheered. "I have no idea what just happened, but whatever he did, he's going to score for us!"

'There's no mistaking the God Hand.' The man thought with a chuckle. 'Has the legendary technique of the Inazuma Eleven woken up from it's 40 year slumber?'

"I did it!" Mark said.

"Well look at that." The man on the vehicle said. "That's an entertaining twist."

"Axel! Go for it!" Mark yelled. He threw the ball at Axel! Axel got it, and jumped in the sky with the ball.

"FIRE TORNADO!" Axel yelled

_**FIRE TORNADO**_

As Axel was spinning in mid-air, he kicked the ball with speed into the Goal!

"GOAL!" Chester yelled. "The Raimon Eleven scored on against Royal Academy!" They were all cheering.

"We've got all the information we needed." The man said. "Now, let's withdraw."

"So what about the game?" T.K. said. "Does the Digimon have to protect the school now?" The whistle blew.

"I've just been informed that Royal Academy has withdrawn from the game!" The referee said. Jude looked behind him, as they passed each other.

"Wait. If they withdrew..." Kari started. "Then...!"

"We...We won!?" Tai exclaimed.

"I don't believe it!" Izzy yelled. "They could have won, so why didn't they stick around?"

"Maybe they had something better to do other than demolishing other people's schools?" Joe said. The whole team went back in the giant vehicle, and left the school.

"Mark Evans..." Jude said. "Kari...Tai...Sora...You've seemed interesting today. Especially you, Kari and Evans."

"It would seem Mr. Blaze's arrival changed the flow of the game." The principal said.

"Incorrect. It was what got him on the field changed the flow of the game." The woman said. "In my opinion, it could have been that boy's inability to surrender, or the hurting of that girl, Kari. I think we should keep her on the team."

_***Music Ends***_

* * *

"Hey Axel! That was a great goal you made today!" Mark said. "This is the rebirth of the Raimon soccer club. So welcome. I hope you enjoy being on the te-" Axel handed the shirt over.

"This is as far as I go." Axel said. He walked away.

"Axel, wait." Tai said.

"Axel. Don't go." Kari said. He looked back at Kari, then at Tai.

"Try to make sure she doesn't get hurt badly during the games, kay?" Axel said, before going off again.

"It looked like he, cared for you Kari." Tai said.

"I wonder if he has a little sister." Kari said.

"Thanks anyway." Mark said.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Joe said, as the Digidestined and the Digimon walked up to them.

"Nah, let him go." Mark said. "Anyway guys, look up there. We actually scored a goal. That goal will be the start of the new Raimon soccer team. It's a new beginning!" raising up one finger on his hand.

"Yeah!" Everyone replied, holding a finger up too.

"It all starts here, right here." Mark said. "The new soccer club."

"With our help." Kari said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3

**I Do Not Own Digimon or Inazuma Eleven**

_Tai: So last time, we were in Raimon Eleven's first soccer game. The Royal Academy had freaky powers that they use! It was legal apparently. Everyone, including Kari got badly hurt on the field! I wanted to punch those guys real bad! Then, Axel walked on the field, and substituted for Willie, who just ran off the field. He had a power of his own, and he scored for us. Then, Royal Academy withdrew from the game! Talk about a Pity Win. But on the bright side, Raimon Eleven is staying together, and we get to keep the school._

_Here Comes the Killer Shot!_

The Raimon Eleven met in the shed again, to discuss about the game plan for future games.

"So after the Royal game, I've got a good idea of what our strengths and weaknesses are." Mark said. "So then-"

"Yeah, well Stamina and Endurance are two that I can name." Max said. They all turned away in shame. "What? Did I pull a nerve?"

"Anyway Mark. Continue the talk." Nathan said,

"He's right. Stamina is a big one for us." Mark said. "So I've come up with this formation here. I got it out of my Grandpa's playbook."

"What? What do you mean I'm not the striker?" Willie said.

"You're lucky to be on the team at all deserter." Tai said.

"I'd prefer if you call it a strategic withdrawal." Willie said. They all groaned, and tipped over.

"So um, captain." The kid with the orange afro said. "Why isn't Axel here at the meeting? We need his input too." Kevin took note of this

"That's true, after all, the only goal we scored in the game came off of his foot too, you know?" Willie said.

"Nobody could even come close to the ball." Jack said. Kevin started to get mad.

"That's not how the game really plays." Kevin said. "I'll show you how soccer really works!"

"Whoa. Take it easy Kevin." Sora said.

"He said he's not playing again, right?" Kevin said.

"I don't know. He said he wouldn't play, but..." Mark started

"Not you too Mark." Kevin said. "Everyone's relying on him."

"No, that's not it." Mark said.

"We have to do this on our own." Kevin said. "We need to put more faith in us." The door slid open.

"Everyone, we've got a visitor." Sylvia said. "Did something happen?"

"N-No, it's nothing." Mark said. The visitor came in. Mark recognized her.

"Who's she?" Kari said.

"The super attendant's daughter." Kevin said.

"Congratulations to actually being on the team Kari. I've heard so much about you and your brother Tai, and friend Sora." Nelly said. "Your exhibition win avoided you from the garbage can."

"And we promise to play more matches, and win them!" Kari said.

"Why yes. In fact, your next match has already been decided." Nelly said.

"What!?" Everyone yelled.

"Our next game?" Mark said.

"This is great news! We have another game to play!" Tai said.

"I'm sure am glad to hear it Mark." Kari said.

"We can play again, and get more practice." Mark said. "This is going to be great!"

"This is going to be my time to shine." Willie said.

"And mine I'll blow everyone away." Jim said.

"Are you planing to talk, or listen to what I'm saying?" Nelly said.

"Right. I'm sorry about that." Mark said. "So what are up against?"

"It's Acult Junior High." Nelly said.

"Never heard of it." Mark said.

"Of course, it's not any friendly game." Nelly said. "If you lose it, the soccer club will be immediately be disbanded." They all groaned.

"Not again." Kari said.

"But if you win, then I'll look into entering the team in the Soccer Frontier tournament." Nelly said. "I expect that you'll do your best." She left the shed.

"The Soccer Frontier tournament." Mark said. "If we got to play in that."

"Wow, that's awesome! That tournament decides the best soccer school team in the country!" Jack said.

"Sounds like a big deal!" Tai said.

"Imagine if we were in that!" Todd said.

"That wasn't the possibility when we only had 7 players."

"But first, we have to win the next game." Kari said. "And I doubt they'll throw in the match for us."

"Kari's right." Kevin said.

"Right guys!" Mark said. "We can't afford to lose! Let's get practicing!"

* * *

The principal was shaking, as he was holding the letter.

"Did you tell the team, the challenge they were in?" The principal said.

"I didn't see any real need to, no." Nelly said.

"Then I suppose not." The principal said. The same teacher from yesterday read the letter.

"My goodness! If you don't accept the challenge, then we'll lay a curse on you!?" The teacher said. "You don't think this is serious?"

"Acult Junior High is a very strange school, shrouded in mystery. They should make a very interesting opponent." Nelly said.

* * *

They were practicing with the ball down at the field by the bridge, where Kari first met Mark. Kevin pulled Jin away, taking the ball.

"Hey, Dragonfly! That was a foul!" Tai said.

"Whoa Kevin, slow down!" Nathan called out. He was pushed by Kevin. Kevin kicked the ball at the goal, but it hit the rim of it. He fell to his knees panting.

"Kevin! What wrong with you!?" Sora said.

"If you do that in a real game, we'll totally get penalized!" Mark said.

"I can't believe I missed!" Kevin said, pounding the ground.

"You can't play like that." Tai said.

"Just leave me alone." Kevin said.

"Hey guys. I think you should hear this!" Sylvia said.

"There's super scary rumors on the school." Celia said. She's a reporter.

"Like what?" Tai said.

"Well, here's the main one I've heard." Celia said. "After playing a game, the opposing team breaks out in a High Fever, and collapsed."

"What!?" Tai exclaimed. "Kari's not getting another fever again!"

"Again?" Mark said.

"Kari got a fever while we were in the Digital World, then collapsed." Tai said.

"Well, they probably caught someone's cold or something." Mark said.

"Be serious Mark!" Sylvia said.

"Whenever Acult is losing a game, a Howling Wind blows until the game is called off." Celia said. "And when someone is about to score, the shooter's legs will suddenly stop moving." Jack started to imagine those threats on him.

"E-Excuse me guys, I've got to go to the washroom." Jack said.

"Maybe it's true." Jin said.

"I don't buy any of this." The kid with the orange afro said.

"I don't either." Mark said.

"Me too." Kari said.

"I don't know Kari." Tai said.

"Maybe we should get Axel." Timmy said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Todd said.

"What is wrong with you guys!?" Kevin said. "Stop talking like he's the hero! I'm the one who will save this game! I'm the main forward, don't forget that!"

"I'm still deciding about the position thing for me." Kari said.

"Well, whatever. I'm sure we'll be fine." Max said. "As long as everyone does their best, right?"

"I'll give it all I've got!" Kari said.

"That's the spirit Kari." Mark said.

"Yeah, but captain, If Axel wasn't here last game, we wouldn't be here." The kid with the orange afro said. "There wouldn't be a club if it wasn't for him."

"And you even said it yourself." Timmy said. "We can't afford to lose. And Acult Junior sounds like a super scary team, so..."

"Come on guys. If you believe every single rumor out there, you wouldn't be able to do anything." Mark said.

"Right!" Kevin said.

"So come on! Let's practice!" Mark said.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

The Digidestined and Digimon were talking at the orphanage, while trying to keep the children from playing with the Digimon.

"So, how'd it go at practice?" Mimi said.

"We're supposed to play this super scary team." Kari said. "Acult Junior High. There's rumors on them, that bad stuff happens to the Visitor team."

"Like a Fever, Howling Winds, and Paralyzed legs." Tai said.

"That's horrible." Gatomon said.

"So what's happening?" Matt said.

"We're playing." Tai said.

"But what about the..." T.K. started.

"We're not going to believe in the rumors." Kari said. "You taught me not to be afraid of everything, remember?"

"So what was up with Kevin today?" Sora said. "He was pushing the team around, trying to make the goals."

"It looked like he wants to be the hero of the team." Kari said.

"Ever since that kick Axel made, we wanted him on the team." Tai said.

"We still have to practice a little bit before the game." Sora said.

"I also don't want to be worthless." Kari said. "During the Royal game, I couldn't do a thing to help at all."

"You dribbled and passed." Tai said. "That's worth something, and they were kicking our butts."

"Yeah, but, I just want to prove I'm a great player." Kari said.

"As long as you try your best, you are a great player." Tai said.

"Let's just try to get some sleep." Sora said. "We'll need it for tomorrow's practice session."

* * *

Kari and T.K. was walking to Raimon Elementary from the orphanage, when they saw Axel.

"Isn't that Axel?" T.K. said.

"Yeah, it is." Kari said. They saw Mark going after him.

"Uh, Mark?" T.K. said.

"Kari? T.K.?" Mark said.

"We were walking to school, when we saw you going after Axel." Kari said.

"I'm just, er..." Mark said. "Look, I want to talk to him."

* * *

They were in a hospital hall.

"Let's see now, I could have sworn I saw him go here." Mark said. "Or was it on another floor?" A door slid open, and Axel was inside.

"What are you three doing here?" Axel said.

"Uh, oh! I, um..." Mark stammered.

"He made us follow!" Kari said.

"Kari!" Mark said. Then Kari noticed a girl lying in bed in the room. Axel closed the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Axel said.

"Uh, we're wondering about, why you were here." Mark said.

"We?" T.K. said.

"I thought you were sick, which might explain why you quit the game." Mark said. "I'm not trying to get you to join the team. I was just worried about you, that's all. Maybe we shouldn't have done this."

"Really?" Tai said, walking up to them with Matt, and Sora.

"Hey, we're you guys following us?" Kari said.

"We saw you walk into the hospital with Mark." Matt said.

"So, who's in there anyway?" Mark said.

"My younger sister." Axel said.

"Sister?" Tai said. "Your younger sister is in the hospital?" Kari had her head down, remembering something.

"Your attitude seriously amazes me sometimes." Axel said. "Go on in."

"Uh, okay." Mark said. Tai passed him, and went in first. They saw her lying there on the bed.

"Her name is Yuka." Axel said. "She's been in a Coma for months now."

"Months?" Kari said.

"I'll tell you the story. I'm guessing you guys won't leave until I do." Axel said.

"I'm just worried for her." Tai said.

"Well, it happened during the finals of last years soccer Frontier tournament." Axel said.

"That was the game against your school, and Royal Academy." Mark said.

"Right. She was excited. She was really looking forward to us playing." Axel said. "She told me she will be there to cheer for me. She told me she can't wait for me, and want to see my cool shot. That was the last time I got to hear her laugh, and smile, because on the way to the game...Just before the game started...She got run over..." Tai was crying now. "You seem to be taking this as if it's more serious that I've ever been."

"There was one time...where Kari almost Died too..." Tai said.

"Her?" Axel said, widening his eyes.

"Yeah. I took her out to play soccer, ignoring that she is sick." Tai said. "Then, when I went to go get the ball, I turned, and saw her there, lying unconscious...She got stupid Pneumonia, and...and..."

"And after I got home after a week in the hospital, I said I'm sorry that I couldn't kick the ball great to Tai." Kari finished.

"Like Yuka." Axel said. "...I'm sorry that she got sick."

"And I'm sorry that Yuka got ran over." Tai said.

"So that's why you saved Maddie and Kari." Mark said. "You didn't want them to get hurt more, so you saved them."

"Yes. From their suffering." Axel said. "But, nothing will be right, as long as Yuka's continuing to suffer. If I haven't been playing soccer, then this wouldn't have happened. I sworn not to play again, until she wakes up. But sometimes, I can't help myself. That's partially why I helped you guys yesterday."

"With the rest being me getting badly beat up." Kari said.

"It's like my body moved by itself." Axel said.

"It must hurt to talk about it." Mark said. "Thanks for telling us. Sorry I kept asking you to join the team. It was insensitive. We won't tell anyone of this."

"How's the team?" Axel said.

"Doing good." Mark said.

"We've got a match coming up next week." Sora said.

"Ever since your kick, everyone's giving their all." Tai said.

"Yuka must be one sweet and kind girl." Kari said. "Sorta like me. She would be worthy of being the Digidestined of Light. If something were to happen to me, I would pass on my place to her."

"She would be someone you can be proud of then." Tai said.

"I hope she'll be alright." Kari said. "Right now, keep her safe, for me and Tai too. Alright?" Axel nodded slightly. They left the room, and headed out the hospital. 'For Yuka's case, I promise to play my hardest. Axel's not going to be there for us, and I want to make sure I can be the best player. But, I'm wondering. What if it Yuka was talking to Axel during the game. What if she was begging Axel to go and win for us, just want to see his kick.' She felt a sweet and kind presence near her. She looked around her. "Yuka?"

"Kari? What are you looking at?" Tai said.

"Oh. N-Nothing." Kari said. She went off to school with T.K..

* * *

After school they met back at the field again. Apparently, Celia is a soccer manager now, since she's now a fan of them now. Kevin was working hard as usual, and missed the goal numerous times.

"Working hard as usual I see." Mark said.

"Oh, hey guys." Kevin said. "Not really going so well. I guess I'm not much of a striker." Kevin and Mark were relaxing on the hillside, while the rest of the players were running back and forward.

"Don't over do it, okay Kevin?" Mark said. "What would we do if you got injured?"

"Said the guy who trains with a tire in his face." Kevin said. Mark chuckled, and laid down.

"I've got to tell you Kevin. I got excited ever since we won that game the other day." Mark said. "It felt that we were a real soccer team, didn't it? How did you feel?"

"No, it made me really jealous." Kevin said.

"Jealous of who?" Mark said.

"Axel, of course." Kevin said. "Just by showing up at the game, he totally turned the spirits of the entire team around. It's no wonder that everyone wants him on the team. And when he scored, I really wished that that was me who scored."

"I understand that." Mark said.

"I want to be the one to make amazing shots like he does." Kevin said.

"You know what. Me too." Kari said, walking up to him. "I want to do amazing shots too. Since today, I now want to be a great player, and play for..."

"For who?" Kevin said.

"Er, I think I know, and that's a bit of a secret." Mark said. "Okay you two! Get up, and let's go perfect you killer shots to use against Aclut Junior High."

"But, the match is in a few days." Kari said.

"Yeah, but you guys are determined to make a great shot." Mark said.

"But perfecting a shot like Axel's takes weeks." Kevin said.

"But you're not trying to be Axel Blaze. You're Kevin Dragonfly, and Kari Kamiya." Mark said. "You play the games your own way, so your shots should be your own thing."

"We play the game our own way." Kevin said. "You're right! I know I can do this!"

"Hey, don't forget me!" Kari said. "We can do this!" They were playing a game, passing the ball to one another. The ball was passed to Kevin. He kicked it, and blue flames were forming, but that was it. Nothing else. Mark could stop it.

"Okay! Kari, you try." Mark said. He threw the ball at Kari at the end of the field. She went and dribbled all around them. She kicked the ball up, then kicked it towards the goal. This time it was white flames, but that was it. Mark was able to stop it. "Nice try. Go for it!" He threw the ball out in the field. Axel was watching. He saw that Sylvia and Celia were washing clothing. "That was great Kevin!"

"Right!" Kevin replied.

"Alright Kari! Now you!" Mark said. A car pulled up to Axel. Nelly was inside.

"Why hello. My name is Nelly Raimon." Nelly said.

"Yeah hi." Axel said.

"I don't believe that this is your normal route to school." Nelly said. "I know it's rude, I've done a background check on you and your little sister." Axel then walked off. "I know what you're looking at. You want to play with those soccer die hards."

"Leave me alone." Axel said.

"You think quitting the game will help you atone for what happened to your sister?" Nelly said. "To me, it sounds like you've got everything backwards. Who would to be the one who wants to see you play?" Axel saw Yuka talking to him again.

_Yuka: I can't wait to see you play great today! I want to see your cool kick!_

"It's Yuka." Axel said, as his eyes widen.

"Something to think about." Nelly said. The window closed, and the car went off. She had her head down in the car.

"My mind's made up!" Kevin said. "I'm not going to lose to Axel!" The ball was coming to him. The ball was shining blue, as Kevin got ready to kick. He kicked hard at Mark. He got ready to defend. They all then saw a giant roaring dragon! Mark didn't do anything, but let the ball pass him. Silence was on the field.

"Whoa baby." Todd said.

"That was different than his other shots." Sora said.

"Is it me, or did I see a giant roaring dragon?" Tai said.

"Nope. I saw it too." Timmy said.

"Kevin! That was an incredible move!" Mark said.

"I did it." Kevin said. "I just came up with my shot!"

"Yup!" Mark said. "You sure did!"

"Hey, shouldn't you be training Kari as well?" Kevin said.

"Oh, Right!" Mark said. "Go for it Kari!"

"Right!" Kari replied. They continued as if this was an actual game. Kari was dodging them all. She even got past Tai and Sora. 'Yuka wanted to see her big brother Axel play. She didn't get the chance. She never got to see him. Yuka. I promise. You'll get the chance to see your big brother play. I won't let someone else suffer from this.' The ball was coming for her. "For Yuka!" Kari spun around, and kicked the ball, while flipping. The ball bounced from the left, then right, then left again, and right! It continued that, until the ball got to the goal. The team wasn't able to catch the ball, as it looked like it was going between the speed of Lightning and Light. They all saw a fainted image of Gatomon on the ball. She spun around with her claws, and it got past Mark! If Mark defended, he would have gotten slashed at!

"Whoa. I barely saw that." Todd said.

"Is it me, or did I see that cat, uh, Gatomon on the ball?" Kevin said.

"That...That was it! My shot!" Kari said.

"Kari! That was great!" Gatomon called out, while waving with the rest of the Digidestined and Digimon folk on the field. "I'm guessing that my power is with you. And because of that, you're able to kick good."

"Along with the crest of light." T.K. said.

"There's no way we'll lose!" Mark said.

"So what about the names of the shots?" Kevin said.

"I'm thinking Neko Kick for Kari's." Gatomon said.

"Isn't that a name of one of your moves?" Kari said.

"Yeah, but I don't mind if you use it." Gatomon said.

"What about mine's?" Kevin said. They were all talking, trying to decide a name, when Axel walked up.

"Hey, it's Axel." Mark said.

"Hey Evens, I've been thinking." Axel started. "I want in."

"Axel...You sure?" Kari said.

"You seem to be playing for Yuka, so I want in." Axel said.

"Alright!" Mark yelled. They all cheered for another member of the team.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. Episode 4

I finally downloaded Inazuma Eleven from the Nintendo 3DS e-shop. And now I know the characters names. I hope the English Subtitles on Episode 4 on Youtube were accurate. But now I have to search their Japanese names for the English names. Please excuse me if I get names mistaken. I noticed in the game, I mispronounced Occult as Acult. Also, I'm not very good with the whole Defending players, Forward players, etc. I still got to learn the whole thing.

Episode 4

**I Do Not Own Digimon or Inazuma Eleven**

_Mark: We've got another game coming up in a week. It's Occult Junior High. We have no idea what they are. We then found out that anyone who goes up against them, gets cursed or something. Some of us want's Axel along, but Kevin doesn't want to have him on. He's been really training lately. Me, Kari, Tai, T.K., Matt, and Sora then found out why Axel doesn't really play anymore. His little sister was in a really bad car accident, and in a coma for months. Tai related it to Kari, when she got really sick, and almost died. Then, Kevin and Kari perfected their killer moves! No way we'll lose to Occult Junior High, especially when Axel made up his mind, and joined us. Well, that is if those rumors about Occult aren't true, and they don't curse us._

_Here comes the Dragon!_

The team was in the club shed

"Now, we have Axel as an official member of the Raimon Junior Soccer Club." Mark said. "Let's get along with him, okay?"

"Now that Axel's with us, there's no way we'll lose!" Sam(Orange Afro) said.

"There's nothing to be afraid now." Timmy said.

"Hold on, why do we need him?" Kevin said. "We already have star shooters, don't we?"

"Shooters?" Kari said.

"Of course. You and your Neko Kick." Kevin said. "And me and my Dragon Crash."

"Kevin." Mark said. "Raimon has four strikers now."

"Who's the fourth?" Tai said.

"Kari." Mark said.

"Hey. I'm okay with it." Sora said.

"Her Neko Kick is great for tricking the opponents." Mark said. "I know she'll do great."

"You're looking at her, as if she's your sister." Tai said.

"For strikers, I'm more than enough by myself." Kevin said, in Axel's face.

"That's a pretty pathetic thing to be picky about it." Axel said.

"Pathetic you say!?" Kevin said.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up you two." Kari said.

"Is everyone in?" Sylvia said, sliding the door open.

"Come and look at this." Celia said, holding a CD. She inserted into the TV, and a match was on.

"What's that?" Tai said.

"A match against Occult Junior High." Celia said.

"Where did you get this from?" Nathan said.

"I've got it from the Newspaper Club's intel network." Celia said. "Something like this is a piece of cake for me."

"Izzy could have done the same too." Tai said. "He's always the one with the techy stuff."

"You're one awesome manager." Mark said. "With this, we can study the moves of Occult Junior High."

"Wait. What's with the players?" Kari said. "They're not moving, but Occult is."

"Maybe, they can't move." Celia said.

"Is it the curse!?" Sora said.

"Then how are we supposed to go against them, if they place the curse on us?" Kari said.

"Just in case, get the nurse room ready if we do get Fevers." Tai said.

* * *

GAME DAY

"It's finally here!" Chester said. "The day that Occult Junior High, goes up against the Raimon Eleven! A large audience, including friends of Kari, Tai, and Sora, has gathered to see their knights in shining armor Raimon Eleven, who defeated Royal Academy!" Everyone was stretching. "What performance will we see from Raimon Eleven? Presenting the match is me, Chester Horse from the Chess Club." Unknowingly, they were being watched by Jude, and the player with the eyepatch(I went too fast in the game, and didn't catch his name). "It would seem that Axel has officially joined the team." Mark went up to Nelly.

"Hey, if we win this match, will the school really be paying for the fee to enter in the Soccer Frontier Tournament?" Mark said.

"Yes, that is the promise, but remember. If you lose, the club will be disbanded." Nelly said. She walked away.

"No matter what, we won't lose!" Mark said. "We're all fired up!"

"Mark! Over there!" Tai said. "Occult." Purple fog was surrounding the Visitor Team. One had a Hockey Mask. The Captain had a Bandanna covering his eyes, in which it has an eyeball in front of it.

"How eerie." Jin said.

"You're the one to talk." Steve(The Normal Kid) said.

"Okay. Let's go and play!" Mark said.

"Captain." Jack said. "Is it alright to go to the toilet?!"

"Not again." Mark said. They were all lined up, and the hosts of the teams shook hands.

"I'm the coach of Occult Junior High, (Didn't catch his name either, so went to the Japanese name) Jikiru Haito. Let's have a good match today."

"L-Let's have a good match..."

"So you're Axel Blaze." Jikiru said. "Your shoot against Royal really opened my eyes. Ah it was superb. Please show us mercy today."

"Hey! Your opponent isn't with Axel. It's with the entire team!" Kevin said. Jikiru chuckled.

"Now that's funny." Jikiru said. "We asked for a practice match, so we could face off against Axel Blaze. I'm not interested in such a team like Raimon Middle School. Especially one that has a Elementary school student."

"Hey. I can play soccer fine." Kari said. "Just you watch. I'm going to score today, that's for sure."

"Hmm. Well, Axel Blaze, try to not be such a burden, okay?" Jikiru said.

"That guy seriously is thinking of signing you up for their school." Tai said. "Though, how things are looking now, it's a definite no, right?"

"Sure is." Axel said. "Hey, Kari. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Kari said.

"Are you playing for Yuka?" Axel said.

"Yeah." Kari said. "I won't let her suffer, and I'm going to play good, so that we can go to the Frontier Tournament, so when she wakes up, she'll see you as the brother she wants to see."

"...Thanks Kari." Axel said. "That really means a lot to me."

"Is that why you're playing with us too?" Kari said. "You want to play for her?"

"Yeah." Axel said.

"Uh, what are you guys talking about over there?" Todd said.

"Oh, uh. N-Nothing." Kari said. "Just, a bit of talking. That's all."

"I'm still bugging over that guy." Kevin said.

"Let them see your Dragon Crash, and my Neko Kick today." Kari said.

"Right!" Kevin replied.

"Here we go. The match is beginning." Chester said. "With Axel Blaze, it's Raimon Eleven's strongest lineup for the match. The opponent, Occult Junior High, is focused around Captain Johan. We've received information that their powerful lineup includes number 11, Burado, and number 10, Tsukimura. What kind of match will we see? Time for the kick off!"

"Put in your all guys!" Mark yelled.

"Right!" Everyone yelled. The passed has been made. One person blocked off Kari, and got the ball. Timmy slide tackled, and got the ball back. Unfortunately, the opposing players, still got the ball.

"I won't let you pass!" Jack yelled. Though they got past him.

"Bring it on!" Mark yelled.

"Phantom Shoot!" The player yelled.

_**PHANTOM SHOOT**_

The player kicked the ball, and multiple purple balls came out of it.

"How about this!?" Mark yelled. "God Hand!"

_**GOD HAND**_

Mark stopped the ball.

"What!?" The player yelled.

"Mark Evans caught the Phantom Shoot!" Chester said.

"That's the man!" Tai said.

"Yeah!" Mark said. "To you!" He threw the ball at Tai. "Go for it guys!"

"Okay!" They replied.

"Offense guys!" Tai yelled, running to the goal. "Timmy!" Timmy caught the ball.

"Axel!" Timmy yelled. Axel was blocked off. "Er, wait! Kevin!" He passed the ball to Kevin, and he ran off.

"Time to show you what I got!" Kevin said. "Dragon Crash!"

_**DRAGON CRASH**_

He kicked the ball, and it went speeding into the goal!

"Dragonfly's shot made it into the goal! Score one for Raimon!" Chester said.

"What!?" Jikiru exclaimed.

"We did it!" Mark yelled. "You were awesome Kevin!" He high-fived Kevin.

"Yeah!" Kevin replied.

"Raimon Eleven gets the first point." Chester said.

"That was an amazing shot!" Celia said.

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" Kari said.

"My naming sense really is wonderful." Willie said.

"You were the one who named it?" Kari said. As usual, Nelly was watching them play.

"These guys aren't hard." Todd said.

"Guess we were worried for no reason!" Timmy said.

"Continue attacking everyone!" Steve said. They surrounded one player, and were going for the ball.

"I'll take that." Sora said. She was running, and trying to look for someone. Kevin, once again, was open. "Go for it Kevin!"

"Dragon Crash!" Kevin yelled. Once again, the attack was initiated. Another one for the team.

"There's no record for this shoot in Raimon's Middle School data." Jikiru said.

"Yeah!" Tai said.

"They've scored twice, and there's no curse yet!" Izzy said.

"But still. If there wasn't a curse on that team, then why weren't they moving?" T.K. said.

"Well...Uh...Maybe it was just a myth, and the video might have gotten messed up." Joe said. "I, uh, think."

"But whatever." Matt said. "They're up by two, and there's no way they'll lose now." Axel had suspicions up against Occult. The player passed the ball in the stand off.

"I never imagined another striker like Axel Blaze." Jikiru said. He flipped a long side of his hair across his face, and an X was on it. "Raimon Middle, you will always be small fries! Don't get conceited."

"So, it's begun, huh?" Johan said.

"Show them what hell's like!" Jikiru said. He was then chanting.

"What's he doing?" Tai said.

"It sounds like chanting." Todd said. "Huh? Here they come!" They saw the players switching within a blink of the eye.

"What's going on?" Kari said.

"It's like they're switching." T.K. said.

"They must be playing mind games on them." Gatomon said.

"Here they come!" Mark yelled. "Timmy! Mark 9! Max! Mark 11!"

"Er, right!" The two yelled, and ran up to 9 and 11.

"What are you guys doing!?" Kari said. Timmy saw it wasn't mark 9. It was Mark 14, Kari. Max had Sora, Mark 13.

"W-What happened!?" Max exclaimed.

"They still have the ball!" Sora said.

"Guys. Study your opponent's movements." Mark said.

"It's no use." Johan said. "Ghost Lock!"

_**GHOST LOCK**_

Kari was about to get the ball, when she couldn't move.

"W-W-What!?" Kari exclaimed. "I...I can't move my legs!"

"Hey! Come on! Did my own legs fall asleep!?" Tai said.

"That is Ghost Lock." Johan said. "Phantom Shoot!"

"No!" Mark said. The shot went past him. Then Raimon's legs were able to move again.

"Johan's shot broke through Raimon's goal!" Chester said. "Occult is making a comeback, with the score at 2-1!"

"Ghost Lock?" Kari said. "Can't give up yet."

"Oh man. They're using spells on them, so that they can win." Matt said.

"I wish there's something that we can do to help." T.K. said.

"Hey T.K." Patamon said. "When I was about to go to the little Digimon's room, I couldn't move either."

"Really?" T.K. said.

"So Ghost Lock affects anyone around them?" Joe said.

"Strange." Agumon said. "I could move my legs."

"There must be something else to this." Izzy said.

"If they score on us, we have to score back!" Kevin said. He took the ball, and ran.

"Wait! Kevin!" Tai called out. "Something's strange with them! We have to watch them!"

"Darn it." Axel said. Kevin dodged the players coming for him.

"You guys really blown my lid off!" Kevin yelled. "Dragon Crash!" He kicked the ball, while the goalie was casting something, with a purpley look.

_**DIMENSION WARP**_

The ball was swirling all around, and then went into the Goalie's hands.

"N-No way!" Kevin yelled.

"What the heck was that?" Axel said.

"Dimension warp." The goalie replied. "Shoots are useless against this technique!" He kicked forward.

"The ball is back in play!" Chester said. "Johan has the ball. A counterattack!"

"Guys! Shift to defense!" Nathan yelled.

"It's useless." Johan said. "Ghost Lock!"

"Not again!" Kari said. They couldn't move.

"Darn it!" Mark yelled. The ball was in the net. 2-2.

"This curse! What rubbish!" Kevin said.

"You think so?" Johan said. "Ghost Lock!" The players were locked again.

"I can't move!" Tai said.

"It, It does affect people all around them!" Joe said. "I can't move!"

"This is a bad time for the legs to be frozen in place!" Agumon said.

"Move! Move! Come on!" Mark said. Net again.

"Occult has taken over the lead." Chester said. "The first half is over."

"What the heck is going on here?" Nathan said.

"This really is a curse!" Jack said.

"I don't believe this." Mark said.

"Hmm. This curse is proving to be a bit of trouble for them." Nelly said. "Did I expect too much from them? This is not like me."

* * *

At the club shed.

"What just happened?" Nathan said.

"Our legs couldn't move at all." Steve said.

"This really is a curse." Jack said.

"Okay guys. That was only the first half. Don't get scared." Mark said.

"I'm scared! I'm scared!" Jack yelled. "I can't take this!" Sam and Nathan held him.

"Don't run away Jack." Sam said.

"How could a curse possible exist?" Nathan said.

"But why were we unable to move our legs?" Jack said.

"There must be a secret behind it." Tai said. "Izzy's trying to come up with a solution."

"Come to think of it, didn't all of those things happened after the coach started to chant?" Kari said. "After all of that, Occult Junior High made all of those movements."

"Now that you mention it, that is true." Izzy said, sliding the door open. "Could the enchantment be the secret?"

"Well, we should find out during the match. We can't have them score anymore." Sora said.

"In any case, pass the ball to the forwards, immediately, so we can get more chances to shoot." Mark said. "We can make a comeback."

"But Mark. Don't you remember what the goalie did?" Kari said. "No matter what, he was able to catch Dragon Crash."

"Whatever." Kevin said. "I'll make sure I'll get it in."

* * *

Back on the field.

"It's time for the second half kick off." Chester said. Timmy, passed the ball to Axel.

"What are you doing!?" Kevin said.

"Axel! Use Fire Tornado!" Mark said.

"What!? You're relying on him now!?" Kevin said.

"Kevin. I know you want to be the star strike, but we have to switch things up." Kari said.

"I'm going anyway!" Kevin said. Then he got blocked off.

"Oh no! They're after Kevin!" Tai said.

"Steve!" Timmy called out.

"Kevin! All you!" Steve said.

"Huh!?" Kari exclaimed. Kevin tried to get the ball, but the player kicked it away, out of bounds though.

"Darn!" Kevin said.

"Why didn't you pass to Axel!?" Tai said.

"No one was going after him!" Sora said.

"Th-That's because he's not shooting even if we pass it to him!" Steve said.

"I'll get it in next time." Kevin said. "Just pass it to me!" They nodded. Sam threw in the ball, since it's their ball. Timmy got it, and began to run.

"Axel!" Timmy yelled.

"Pass it off to Kevin Timmy!" Steve said.

"But the goal keeper blocks Kevin's shots!" Timmy said.

"We won't score, unless Axel shoots!" Todd said.

"You guys...!" Steve said.

"Give me the ball!" Kevin yelled.

"Stop it Kevin!" Axel said. "I just want to confirm something!" Kevin took the ball.

"This shoot will finish it!" Kevin said.

"Kevin! Get back here!" Tai yelled.

"What a bunch of fools." Johan said.

"This is real bad." Matt said. "They're fighting against each other."

"Why is Kevin doing this?" Mark said.

"Dragon Crash!" Kevin yelled. The goalie casted Dimension warp again.

"I knew it." Sora said.

"A shoot at this level won't go past me, no matter what you try." The goalie said.

"My Dragon Crash..." Kevin said. "Is only at this level?"

"Well, it's about time to finish you guys off." Jikiru said. "Use Ghost Lock again!"

"Guys! We need every player here!" Mark yelled. "Switch everyone to defense!"

'This isn't good. If they score again, then it'll be hard to make a comeback.' Tai said. 'This match decides the fate of the soccer club, and the participation of the Soccer Frontier tournament.'

"I'll catch this no matter what!" Mark yelled. The coach was chanting again.

"Ghost Lock!" Johan said. They were locked in position again.

"Not good!" Kari said. Her and Mark noticed the chanting. 'The chant...' "Hmm...Ma re, ma re, to ma re."

"Ma re, ma re, to ma re." Mark was chanting too.

"To ma re..." Kari repeated. "To...Ma...Re...Stop?"

"That's it!" Mark said.

"Time for this to end!" Johan yelled. "Phantom Shoot!"

"Rumble, Rumble, rumble...BOOM!" Mark yelled. 'I can move! But I won't make it in time...In that case.' "Fireball Knuckle!"

_**FIREBALL KNUCKLE**_

He punched the ball, and it rocketed up.

"WHAT!?" Jikiru exclaimed. Him and Johan were surprised.

"Huh!? Mark...! He blocked it!" Tai yelled.

"Hey, we can move again! Mark must have broken the curse!" Kari said.

"Did you see my Fireball Knuckle?" Mark said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

"I understand the secret behind Ghost Lock now." Mark said. "When their formations kept going round and round, and so are our heads..."

"The coach used the chant, 'To Ma Re' on us!" Kari finished. "It means stop."

"In other words, our eyes and ears were getting sent into circles, and our bodies didn't know what to do." Mark said.

"Which means it was hypnotism that was affecting our sight and hearing." Willie said. "That's the true power of Ghost lock."

"But why did the captain say, 'rumble, rumble, boom?'" Mimi said.

"It was another chant to repel the 'stop' chant." Willie said.

"That secret is so simple." Izzy said. "Hmm...So to prevent people to find out about it, the coach purposely provoked us, and pretended to lose his cool."

"S-So it's not a curse." Jack said.

"It was a simple trick." Kari said.

"You finally realized, but it's too late now!" Jikiru said.

"Coach, it's not over yet!" Kari said.

"Our counter attack has just begun!" Mark said. He kicked the ball to Timmy. "Pass it to forwards!"

"But, Kevin's shot...!" Timmy started.

"Believe in him Timmy!" Mark said. "We may be a weak team right now, just as the coach said. But if we combine everyone's strength, we'll grow stronger. We'll defend...You guys connect up front...and they'll score! One point is a point from _all_ the team members!"

"The...entire team..." Kevin said.

"Come on guys!" Mark said. "Let's go!" They ran.

"Offense everyone!" Nathan yelled. Timmy and Kevin ran forward.

"Kevin!" Timmy yelled. He passed the ball to him. He gave him a thumbs up. Kevin avoided a tackle.

"It's useless!" Jikiru yelled. "As long as we protect our goal, victory is assured!" Kevin saw the Dimension Warp at the goal. He was scrunching one eye.

'I knew it.' Axel thought. He ran up to him.

_***THEME SONG STARTS***_

"Don't look at his hands." Axel said. "That's part of the hypnotism too. It makes you lose sense of balance, and weakens your shoots."

"You've been seeing that the whole time?" Kevin said. 'He really is an amazing guy. And compared to him, I...I...!' He got ready to attack. Tension was high.

"Anything you attempt is futile!" The goalie said.

"Axel!" Kevin called out. "Dragon Crash!" He kicked the ball, but this time it went upward.

"What are you aiming at!?" Axel said.

"That's not a shoot, it's a pass!" Kari said.

"Fire Tornado!" Axel yelled, kicking the ball. The dragon and ball around him was energized. The goalie couldn't hold on to the ball, and got knocked into the goal, along with the ball!

"It's a goal!" Chester yelled. "Axel's fierce shot has scored a point! It is now a tie game! Raimon Eleven has finally caught up!"

"Way to go, Kevin and Axel!" Tai yelled.

"This can't be!" Jikiru yelled.

"Dragon Crash and Fire Tornado." Todd said.

"They're combined?" Timmy said.

"I see. Passing the ball in mid-air, the shooting to the goalie." Willie said. "Combining Dragon Crash, and Fire Tornado gives birth to extraordinary power. What a spectacular combination! This should be named, 'Dragon Tornado.'"

"He's naming things again." Palmon said. Jude started out.

"Shouldn't we stay, and see it through to the end?" The kid with the eye patch said.

"I already know the results." Jude said.

"Now those are interesting guys." A kid leaning on a tree said.

"Let's not give up yet!" Kari said. The whistle blew, and Sam passed it off to Axel. He went off dodging all of players. He passed it to Kevin, and he ran towards the goal. But it wasn't for long that he got blocked. "Kevin! Over here! I can do it! Trust me!" He didn't know what to do.

'What am I supposed to do?' Kevin thought quickly. 'Can Kari make a goal?...Wait...I think I know what she means." He passed it off to Kari. She ran as fast as she can.

"Kari is going for the goal. Can she do it?" Chester said.

"What can you do?" The goalie said.

"Oh. This." Kari said. "Time to show you I'm not such an Elementary Student!" She jumped up with the ball. "Neko Kick!"

_**NEKO KICK**_

She spun around, and kicked the ball. It went off between Lightning and Light speed. The players are having a hard time watching it.

"This attempt it futile!" The goalie yelled. He caught the ball with Dimension Shift, however, the fainted image of Gatomon appeared on the ball. She slashed and span around, and knocked the goalie down! The ball was in the net!

"GOAL! Kari Kamiya had made the winning goal!" Chester yelled. Everyone was cheering.

"Ya-hoo!" Tai yelled. "Kari did it!"

"She won the game for us!" Mark yelled. Occult was taking losing hard. The coach was on his knees.

_***MUSIC ENDS***_

"Those guys are really lucky." Nelly said.

* * *

At the field at sunset.

"We really won." Tai said. "No pity wins, or anything. We actually won!"

"You guys did great, Kevin and Axel." Mark said. "You took back the game for us, and showed the power of two."

"Well, we did show them Dragon Tornado, but..." Kevin started.

"We think Kari should get it all." Axel said.

"Me?" Kari said.

"You made the winning goal." Kevin said. "That's worth even greater."

"Well, right, but at least you two finally showed some teamwork with one another." Kari said.

"Just so you know, I won't be giving up ace striker's seat, you know?" Kevin said. Axel just smiled a little bit, and shrugged.

"Now, since we won the game, we'll be going off to the Soccer Frontier Tournament!" Tai said.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled. Axel looked up at the sunset.

'Yuka.' Axel thought. Kari looked behind her, as she sensed someone again.

'Yuka?' Kari thought. 'Don't worry. You'll get to see your big brother again. Either face to face with you, telling you about how we won the Soccer Frontier Tournament, or playing out there, in that field, becoming the champion. That I'll promise you. I won't let you suffer any longer. So won't Axel.' She looked off into the sunset too. The Raimon's coach was behind the soccer club shed, talking to someone on the phone.

"Raimon Eleven has defeated Occult Junior High." The coach said.

"Raimon Eleven huh?" The person on the phone said. It was the same guy who was on the vehicle at the Royal game. He smiled a little bit.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
